A system and method of forming complex shapes is disclosed. More particularly, a system and method including form transfer grinding system and method for forming airfoil blade retention slots is disclosed.
Complex part configurations utilize many different methods to form the desired features. Many machining methods provide the desired shape, but are unable to provide the desired surface finish, or leave burrs that must be removed. Manually deburring operations conducted by a skilled operator can take an undesirably long time, and care must be taken not to damage the part. Further, the uniformity and consistency between parts utilizing a manual deburring process may not be sufficient for desired purposes. Further, the formation of complex part shapes and geometries can be prohibitively expensive and time consuming and still not provide consistent uniform results.
Accordingly it is desirable to develop a finishing process that reduces process time and that provides repeatable consistent results.